Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is the crown prince of the Koopa Kingdom, an elite member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the creator of Metallix the Metal Sonic. He once was evil, but he had a change of heart after an accident he caused into a plan to eliminate his former archnemesis, Mario, from existence. Appearance Bowser Jr. has a yellow skin tone that lacks the tan seen on his dad and most of the Koopalings, as well as a light green head, with small horns on each side, each being circled with orange rings, small circular eyes, that are black in color and lack sclera and irises, as well as his father's fiery orange hair and eyebrows; his hair being tied up into a top-ponytail.His mouth is wide, puffy, and convexed, with a large snout having two, fang-like teeth, one on each of the upper corners. Bowser Jr has little hands and little padded feet, which have small white claws. His shell is green, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with orange rings, similar to his father's shell, while his belly is plated, with four ribs. Bowser Jr. bears a striking resemblance to his father. Biography Before the Super Genesis Wave Note: Up until the Super Genesis Wave, Bowser Jr.'s history is nearly identical with his game counterpart. Bowser Jr. was a big fan of the Sonic Saturday Morning Cartoon, and was extremely disappointed when it was cancelled. Bowser warned him that, if he kept watching them over and over, he would end up believing he will be one of those characters. When he learned about "Operation: Clean Sweep", he tricks his father into letting him take control of the operation and arranges Iggy's Genesis Wave Generator in such a way so the Koopa Kingdom would be on a planet named Mobius, as the strongest ally of it's neighborhood, the Acorn Kingdom. Unfortunately for Junior, Mario blasted the machine at the exact same moment Junior launched the Genesis Wave... Note: From this point, Bowser Jr.'s history continues from his new life in the altered timeline. After the Super Genesis Wave Early life Not much is known about Bowser Jr.'s past, except that he somehow got on Mobius, probably on a mission for the Koopa Kingdom. There, he met Sonic and Princess Sally, and quickly befriended them. As a consequence, he refused to return to the Koopa Castle, as he didn't want to be separated from his new friends. On one occasion, at a ball, he said that Sally "found her knight in shiny armor", as she only wanted to dance with Sonic. A few days afterwards, Eggman took over Mobius' capital, Mobotropolis, and the three were unwillingly separated, as Sonic and Sally created the "Freedom Fighters", while Junior took his own path. As elite Freedom Fighter Note: From the reader's point of view, this picks up from where Bowser Jr.'s original timeline ended. Realizing all of a sudden that he needed his family, he tried to search for them, only to remember about Sonic when he passed by without noticing him. He tried to follow him, only to be kidnapped by Eggman (who was mistaken by Junior as "Robotnik"). He quickly escaped by tricking Eggman's robots into building him a custom Robot Cockpit. Shortly afterwards, he saved Sonic when a Power Ring couldn't. After fixing the mistake he did when Eggman took over and joining the Freedom Fighters, Bowser Jr. built Metallix the Metal Sonic, a Sonic-resembling robot, to protect Sonic and Sally, despite the fact they can take care of themselfs. He did, however, also gave Metallix the ability to copy an unlimited amount of data, as well as the free will to use that data at maximum capacity, and told Metallix that this ability would allow him to gain a soul. On a mission to retrieve the pieces of the Crown of Acorns, it was revealed that he had magical powers when he unwillingly fixed the crown. According to Metallix, those powers also include predicting the future. One day, Sally tried to trick Eggman by disguising him into a robot. However, Bowser Jr. misunderstood the situation and thought Eggman roboticized all the Freedom Fighters. He went in Robotropolis to find a weapon that could "outright erase Eggman from existence". In Eggman's top secret room, he found the Sword of Chaos, the ancient sword of Enerjak. With it, he managed to call aid from his cousin, Roy, who used a Banzai Bill to destroy Eggman's Buzzbomber factory. Personality Although Bowser Jr. and Eggman are both technomaniacs, Bowser Jr. is actually Eggman's exact opposite. He is kindhearted and selfless, especially towards his friends. His major characteristic, however, is his cunning personality, being a great trickster. Powers and abilities Bowser Jr.'s main ability is a genius-level intellect, being able to not only build an exact metal copy of Sonic but also give him a free will, making him superior to all of Eggman's robots, as Metallix can think for himself. Bowser Jr. seems to be able to imitate other voices, as he tricked Eggman's robots by imitating Eggman's voice. On a mission to retrieve the pieces of the Crown of Acorns, it was revealed that he had magical powers when he unwillingly fixed the crown. According to Metallix, those powers also include predicting the future. Most of his strenghts and powers, though, are inherited from his father. Weapons Main article: Sword of Chaos Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog In the old timeline, Bowser Jr. was nothing else but a fan of Sonic's. He had all of the cartoons with Sonic as the main protagonist in his room. In the new timeline, Bowser Jr. sees Sonic as a good friend for himself, but also as "Sally's knight in shiny armor". Sally Acorn In the old timeline, Bowser Jr. was nothing else but a fan of Sally's. He seemed to see her and Sonic as a couple. In the new timeline, Bowser Jr. sees Sally as a good friend. They would sometimes argue, such as when Sally was fooled by Eggman into going to Robotropolis. They still are good friends though. However, Bowser Jr. seems to see Sally into a romance with Sonic. Metallix the Metal Sonic Bowser Jr. is the creator and best friend of Metallix, despite the fact Metallix addresses to him as "Lord". Bowser Jr. gave Metallix a free will in order to boost the chances of the Freedom Fighters to defeat Eggman and the trust of the Freedom Fighters in technology. He believes that a robot with a soul is the perfect balance between organics and robotics. As such, he encourages Metallix into developing a personality. Dr. Eggman Bowser Jr. hates Eggman and sees him as a coward, as they both can build the same kind of technology. He believes the Mobians would only be happy if Eggman was dead. A hint to that is the fact that Metallix is programmed to harm Eggman as much as possible. Trivia * Bowser Jr. is, in the new timeline, 4 years older than Sonic and Sally. As such, he is taller than in the games, as Sonic is 15 in the Sonic Saturday Morning Cartoons. * According to Roy, Bowser Jr.'s middle name is Ovi Kintobor. ** This may be a reference to "Fleetway Sonic the Comic", where Eggman's original name was Ovi Kintobor. *** This also may show the fact that Bowser Jr. is Eggman's exact opposite, as "Ovi Kintobor" is "Ivo Robotnik" on reverse. *** Bowser Jr.'s creation, Metallix the Metal Sonic, also originates from "Fleetway Sonic the Comic". * Bowser Jr. forgot that Sir Charles Hedgehog is Sonic's '''paternal '''uncle after suffering memory merging. According to the Merger Magikoopa, this is because, in the old timeline, Bowser Jr. watched the cartoons, but didn't read the Archie comics, where it was revealed that Charles's brother, Jules Hedgehog, is Sonic's father. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__